Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing for recording an image expressing gloss on a recording medium by using a color material.
Description of the Related Art
There is provided a technique for providing an appearance that presents a glossy surface of a metal or a pearl on print products, such as a cosmetic package, a magazine, or a photo book.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-336660 discusses a recording medium generation technique for realizing a metallic luster by applying a metallic foil on the surface of a recording medium. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-168828 discusses an image forming method for producing a printed material having a metallic luster appearance by using a special glossy material such as a metallic tone color material or a pearl tone color material including colorant containing metallic powder as a color material.
However, with the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-336660, although the metallic luster can be applied to the entire surface of the recording medium, it is not possible to apply the metallic luster to only an arbitrary area. Further, with the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-168828, although the metallic luster can be applied to only the arbitrary area, an image processing apparatus requires the special glossy materials in addition to regular color materials. Therefore, this may lead to an increase in size of the image processing apparatus and an increase in cost caused by the use of the special glossy materials. Furthermore, there may be a case where the user would like to reproduce the image placing emphasis on metallic luster even if the image processing apparatus is provided with the special glossy materials.